תבנית:תיאור דמות/Draft
|Infobox | = }| }}} }}}}}| }} }} } }|Yes|'' |(}}| |(}}}} &wpRunQuery=true|tooltip=Images of }} |editlink=Infobox |ref= }}} |float=right |type=character }} }}} } }} |(}}}}| }}}|| }}} } }| } }}} }| }|,|!| *!| }}}} |class=lightheader |condition= |(}}}}| }}}|| }}} } } } }} } |shippuden = } |manga debut = } |manga type = } |novel debut = } |movie debut = } |ova debut = } |game debut = } |media = } |boruto = } |boruto anime= } }} }|}} }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Voice Actors |SearchByProperty=true |linkOptions=Wikipedia |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Voice Actors |SearchByProperty=true |linkOptions=Wikipedia |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } }| }|Human||YeS}}}} } } } } } . }} } |RegexLineCondition=(?i)(january february march april may june july august september october november december)(?-i)\s+([3][0,1] [0,1,2]\d \d) |SemanticPropertyName=Birthdate |SearchByProperty=true |PrependText=Astrological Sign |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Gender |PrependText=Gender |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } }} }|[[ }]]| }}} |condition= }| }}}}} }|Human||YeS}}| }}}} }} }|Part I: }}} }|Part II: }}} }|Gaiden: }}} }|Blank Period: }}} }|Boruto Movie: }}} }|Boruto Manga: }}} }| }}}|-|–}} |SemanticPropertyName=Age |LineDelim=\n |SameLineDelim=– |RegexLineCondition=(\d+) |RegexPrepend=(Boruto (Movie Manga) Gaiden Part I{1,2} Blank Period):\s |RegexAppend=s?~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } } } } } } } }} }| }}}}} } |condition= }|Alive|| }}} }} }|Part I: }}} }|Part II: }}} }|Blank Period: }}} }|Gaiden: }}} }|Boruto Movie: }}} }|Boruto Manga: }}}|-|–}} |SemanticPropertyName=Height |SemanticPropertyUnit=cm |LineDelim=\n |SameLineDelim=– |RegexPrepend=(Boruto (Movie Manga) Gaiden Part I{1,2} Blank Period):\s |linkOptions=Semantic Unit }} |condition= } } } } } } }} }|Part I: }}} }|Part II: }}} }|Blank Period: }}} }|Gaiden: }}} }|Gaiden: }}} }|Gaiden: }}}|-|–}} |SemanticPropertyName=Weight |SemanticPropertyUnit=kg |LineDelim=\n |SameLineDelim=– |RegexPrepend=(Boruto (Movie Manga) Gaiden Part I{1,2} Blank Period):\s |linkOptions=Semantic Unit }} |condition= } } } } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Blood type |linkOptions=none |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n* |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |linkOptions=Template:Infobox/Naruto/Character/Kekkei_Genkai |RegexAppend=~(?i)(anime manga novel game movie movie canon)?(?-i)((~(?i)(puppet with)(?-i)(~[ō\p{L}\p{M}\p{P}\p{Z}\\]+)+)?) |RegexAppendTemplate=Infobox/Jutsu/User/AdditionalInfo |AppendTemplate=Infobox/Jutsu/User/Summons |AppendText= }} |condition= } }} }, }, }|,|!| ; }}|=null|anime|manga|novel|game|movie|movie canon= }}}}}}}}}} } |PrependText=Kekkei Genkai |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |PrependText=Kekkei Genkai |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} }|,|!| |,}} |SemanticPropertyName=Classification |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |,|!| |Pseudo-Jinchūriki|Jinchūriki= |Jinchūriki}}+10}}}}|~|$| |, }}}}|}} (Forms) |condition= }|,|!| |Pseudo-Jinchūriki|Jinchūriki=true}}|}} }} }|,|!| }}|tailed beast| |~|$|$}}}}}} |AppendTemplate=Infobox/Naruto/Character/Jinchūriki |AppendText= } }} |condition= }|,|!| }}|tailed beast|true|}}|}} }} } |linkOptions=none |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Affiliation |PrependText=Ninja loyalty |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Loyalty |linkOptions=hide |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfoBlank }} |condition= } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Team |PrependText=Team |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Clan |PrependText=Ninja clan |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} } } } } } } } } }. }} }|Part I: }}} }|Part II: }}} }|Blank Period: }}} }|Gaiden: }}} }|Boruto Movie: }}} }|Boruto Manga: }}} |SemanticPropertyName=Ninja Rank |LineDelim=\n |RegexPrepend=(Boruto (Movie Manga) Gaiden Part I{1,2} Blank Period):\s }} |condition= } } } } } } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Ninja Registration |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } }} } }| }; }}}}} } |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } }} } |linkOptions=none }} |condition= } }} }|,|!| }}|}}}} |'|'}}| }}}, } |,|!| * }}|Yes| ''~}}| |(}} | ~}}| |(}} }} | ( )}} |?Appears in}} |_fakeDelim_|_aM_| }}}=|Anime|Manga|Novel= (_aM_ only)}}|}}|}} |condition= ]]|format=count}}>0|Display}} } } }} } |SemanticPropertyName=Chakra Nature |PrependText=Nature |linkOptions=always |PrependTemplate=Infobox_icon |RegexAppend=~^~\r\n*(~^~\r\n*)? |RegexAppendTemplate=ExtraInfo }} |condition= } }} }|,|!| *!| }} |condition= } }} ]]}}&po= Jutsu] |2= }|=|Movie|Game|Game, Movie=Jutsu/NonCanon|Jutsu/Canon}}]]User tech:: |?User tech |?Appears in |?Maintenance |format=template |template=Infobox/Naruto/Character/JutsuList |userparam= ; } |mainlabel=main |named args=yes |link=none |limit=200 }} |condition= }| }|=|Movie|Game|Game, Movie=Jutsu/NonCanon|Jutsu/Canon}}]]User tech:: |format=count}}>0|DisplayBox}}}} |hide=always}} ]]}}&p=format%3Dbroadtable Tools] |2= |?User tech |?Appears in |?Maintenance |format=template |template=Infobox/Naruto/Character/JutsuList |userparam= ; } |mainlabel=main |named args=yes |link=none |limit=200 |sep= }} |condition= |format=count}}>0|DisplayBox}} |hide=always}} .'}} || }|Yes| }}[[Category:Characters| ]]}} |Infobox| }}|#default= NOTE: This template is meant to be used only on articles. }} This template is used for creating character infoboxes Category:Templates/Infobox To Do * Update Documentation.